villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
White Pumpkin
The 'White Pumpkin '''is a character in ''Minecraft: Story Mode and the main antagonist of A Portal to Mystery. She is the alter-ego of Cassie Rose. Biography When Jesse and his gang are transported to a dimension filled with zombies, they are forced to take refuge in a mansion. Once there, Captain Sparklez and TorqueDawg introduce themselves. TorqueDawg is killed soon after when he is impaled with poisoned arrows. Next, the group goes to the next room where they meet Lizzie, Stampy Cat, Dan, Stacy, Cassie-Rose and her pet cat Winslow. Worried that one of them is the person who killed TorqueDawg, Jesse interrogates all of the guests. When Captain Sparklez realizes that the killer was after the enchanted flint and steel that was stolen from Dan, he realizes that TorqueDawg, a known thief would have been the first person to look at, uncovering a possible motive for his murder. When he tries to announce this, another trap is activated that drops Captain Sparklez down a trapdoor and drowns him in sand. A video turns on and the host introduces himself as the White Pumpkin, threatening the lives of the guests if he doesn't get the Enchanted Flint and Steel. Jesse takes charge after this murder and re-interrogates everyone, accusing either Stampy Cat or Dan. If Dan, or no one, is blamed, he will barricade himself in the library to protect himself. Jesse discovers a series of secret passageways that would allow the white pumpkin to move about the house and activate the traps. He sees inside the library where the white pumpkin is watching Dan, and Lizzie comes in to tell him that she knows that he accidentally activated the trap that killed Captain Sparkles. Jesse enters the room via the portrait, and tries to catch the white pumpkin. The White Pumpkin sees him coming and activates a trap that allows giant spiders to enter the room, which kill Lizzie (or Dan, if Stampy Cat was accused) he chases the white pumpkin through the passageways, avoiding traps, and seemingly catches Lukas in the mask, although it was obviously a set-up, the group still locks him in a closet to be safe. After finding the white pumpkin's hideout in the basement, they discover evidence (like x'd out portraits of everyone, minus Cassie-Rose's and numerous cats that look like Winslow). Upon realizing that Cassie-Rose is the killer, they go to confront her, and upon realizing that Stampy Cat had the enchanted flint and Steel all along, she reacts violently, confirming the accusations, however, she falls into a trap and is killed by sand, just like Captain Sparkles. After saying goodbye to the group, Ivor speculates that Cassie might be an Old Builder. Jesse and his gang prepare to go into the portal home, but fall into another trap, and discover that Cassie-Rose had only faked her death. After narrowly escaping her trap to feed them to endermites, Jesse and Cassie-Rose fight for the Flint and Steel as she repeatedly attempts to push him over the edge to his/her death. After failing, she ends up stuck on a floating chunk of dirt hovering above the pit of endermites. She asks Jesse to give her Winslow as he is her only friend. Jesse has a choice as to whether to throw Winslow down with his owner as not to leave her all alone or to simply walk away leaving Cassie all alone. After that, Jesse's gang leave through an exit portal on their way home. In episode 8: A Journey's End?, if Jesse shows the White Pumpkin to Hadrian and the the rest of the Old Builders, they comfirm that, whether or not she was an old builder, Cassie had a close connection with them, but she left for an unknown reason, possibly because she didn't agree with the tyranny of Hadrian's games. Mevia also says that Cassie was always scary. This comfirms that Cassie wasn't trapped on purpose by the Old Builders in the The White Pumpkins world. Victims *TorqueDawg *Captain Sparklez *Either Lizzie or Dan (Dependent on player choices) Gallery Cassie Rose.jpeg|Cassie Rose Trivia *The White Pumpkin is the first female main antagonist in Minecraft Story Mode. *Cassie-Rose/The White Pumpkin is to this day, one of the most ruthless villains in Minecraft Story Mode,''showing no sympathy for her victims and is very brutal. *The part about that she was trapped in the world of two moons, gives a hint that she was banished to this world for a reason, possibly by members of the Old Builders OR she could have been trapped there by accident. In episode 8 it is comfired that Cassie either was an Old Builder or was associated with them and that she was trapped by accident after she left the Old Builders. *While she has her mask on, The White Pumpkin is voiced by Roger L. Jackson, who has voiced other villains such as Mojo Jojo from ''The Powerpuff Girls ''franchise and Ghostface from the ''Scream film franchise. Without her mask, she is voiced by Ashly Burch. *Interestingly, the White Pumpkin's axe has the same enchantment glow as Jesse's enchanted flint and steel that supposedly belonged to the Old Builders, further suggesting that Cassie was an Old Builder. Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Fighter Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Brutes Category:Video Game Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Mental Illness Category:Game Bosses Category:Obsessed Category:Trickster Category:Tragic Villain Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:Mongers Category:Villainesses Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Incriminators Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Alter-Ego Category:Murderer Category:Game Changer Category:Protective Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice